


The Missing Shirts

by Destiel_All_The_Way



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angel Castiel, Dirty Talk, Encouraging Castiel, First Time, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mating, Mpreg, Omega Castiel, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Scared Dean, a little fluff at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 21:00:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5470616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiel_All_The_Way/pseuds/Destiel_All_The_Way
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean finds out who has been taking all of his shirts. It's definitely not Sam. An awkward conversation ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Missing Shirts

**Author's Note:**

> Comments would be greatly appreciated. I've never written smut before. It was hard to do. *ba dum tsk* ;D

Dean's eyes shot open, his hand automatically going to the knife underneath his pillow. Someone was in his room. He flicked the lamp sitting on his bedside table on and held up the knife threateningly. Once his eyes adjusted to the light he looked relieved, then confused at the intruder. "Cas? What the hell man?"

"I apologize for startling you Dean. That was not my intention. It's just that I forgot to grab another one of your shirts the last time I was here and the one I currently have's scent of you faded," Cas said in that solemn way of his. 

"What?" Dean's eyes widened in realization. "You're the one who has been stealing my shirts, not Sam! Why do you need my scent?" At that question Castiel suddenly looked uncomfortable. Wait, was the angel... blushing? "Cas." There was a note of warning in Dean's voice now. "Tell me why you need my scent."

"It's quite embarrassing so I'd rather not," Cas said while fiddling with a button on his trench coat. 

Dean crossed his arms and said, "I'm waiting."

"Um, well... angels are a bit different from humans when it comes to relationships. We mate. There are alpha angels and omega angels. Omega angels are the ones who are more submissive and carry the children. I am an omega angel. Angels have an acute sense of smell and how one angel smells to another shows how compatible they would be as mates. I happen to enjoy your scent very much Dean."

Dean looked overwhelmed. "So what your saying is that my smell is enticing, and that means you want to have sex with me?"

"Well it's about more than just sex, but essentially, yes, I'd like to mate with you." 

Now it was Dean's turn to blush. "Oh."

Castiel cleared his throat and said, "Now if you'll excuse me, I'll just take this and go." 

He reached into Dean's dresser and pulled out a t-shirt, then readied himself for flight when Dean said, "No! Wait. How come you didn't just tell me that you were into me?" 

"I wasn't sure if you would reciprocate my affections. Do you? Oh never mind. That was a dumb question, of course you don't."

Dean stood up from his bed and cupped Castiel's cheek. "Does this answer your question?" he asked and kissed him. It was soft and tender. He ran his tongue along the seam of his mouth and was granted access almost immediately. Cas let out a moan around his tongue that was higher pitched than he would have expected it to be, as he licks into his mouth.

His hands moved up and into his unruly mop of hair, while Castiel clutched the collar of his shirt and pulled their bodies closer together. Dean took a few steps forward, pushing Castiel back onto his bed and straddled his hips. They were both panting from how quickly the kiss had escalated. Dean started leaning down towards his lips again when Cas stopped him. "Are you sure about this Dean? Angels don't have casual sex. We mate for life. I'd understand if that's too much of a commitment for you."

"Are you stupid?! I've been in love with you pretty much since you pulled my ass out of hell I'd love to be your mate Cas."

The angel stared at him for a second as if trying to see if he was telling the truth or not before nodding and saying, "Okay. We may proceed. I would like it if you'd kiss me now."

Dean huffed out a laugh and said, "Sure thing sweetheart." With that they were kissing again. Cas zapped their clothes off so that it was just skin on skin. Dean reached down and rubbed their erections together, causing them to both moan in unison. 

Castiel started writhing underneath him, letting out little whimpers. "Dean, plea-oh! I need you inside of me. Mate me! Make me yours! Please Dean!" he said. Dean didn't need anymore convincing than that. He reached into his nightstand drawer to grab lube when Cas grabbed his wrist and stopped him. "That won't be necessary. As an omega I can create my own natural lubricant. I'm ready. You can take me. Dean, please, hurry!"

Dean moaned at his words and put his hand in between his legs to see for himself if Castiel was telling the truth. His fingers slid into his tight heat with ease. He pulled them out for closer inspection and saw that they were wet and shiny. His tongue darted out and took a tentative taste. He groaned at the realization that it tasted like pecan pie. Dean lapped the rest of it off his hand, already planning on eating his pretty angel out in the future. 

He lined himself up and started to slowly push in. Castiel practically screamed and his back arched off the bed. He clawed at Dean's back, trying to get him closer. When Dean's hips were flushed against his ass, they both let out a low moan. 

"Oh god Cas! You're so tight!" Dean grunted, slowly pulling out until just the the tip of his cock was left inside him. He sat there for a second, feeling like he was at the top of a rollercoaster about to go down the drop, before plunging back in and starting a rough vigorous pace. 

He leaned down and whispered in Castiel's ear, "I've wanted to do this for so long now. You taste so good baby. I can't wait to have a chance to lick all of you up. To have you writhing on my tongue like you are on my cock right now. You look so beautiful like this. Fuck Cas, it's like you were made for taking my dick and only my dick. You're mine Castiel. Mine!"

He wasn't sure where this possessiveness came from but Cas sure did seem to be enjoying it, if his increasing amount of moans was anything to go by. "Say it Cas! Tell me that you belong to me!"

"Yours! Only yours Dean. Oh. Ohhh! Deeeaaaan!" Dean had started pounding into his prostate with every other thrust. Cas shot cum all over his and Dean's stomachs.

His orgasm induced clenching pushed Dean closer and closer to the edge. His thrusts sped up and he started grunting "mine" every time he pushed into Cas' pliant willing body. After a few more thrusts he spilled his load into his angelic lover, his mate.

Once Dean had gone back to being soft he pulled out and flopped down on the bed beside Castiel. They were both still panting when Cas turned his head to face him and grinned. "I think I caught on our first time."

Dean blinked sleepily at him. "Caught what?"

"Dean, I think you successfully got me pregnant on our first time mating. That's no easy feat."

He looked pale. "Y-you're...pregnant? How can you tell so quickly?"

"I'm an angel of the lord Dean. I just know."

"Oh god. I'm not ready to be a father Cas." 

Cas shushed him with a light kiss to his lips and said, "Dean you will be a great father. I trust you with my life and I trust you with our child's life too."

"But I don't know what I'm doing. What if I mess something up?"

"No one is perfect when it comes to parenting. We are in this together. We love each other and that's the best we can do for right now. Okay?"

"O-okay," Dean said hesitantly, then sounding more sure of himself he said, "Okay, we can do this. As long as you're by my side it couldn't go too badly." 

He hesitantly laid his hand on Castiel's still flat stomach and smiled. Dean might be scared shitless, but he he could handle anything as long as he had Cas with him. 

END


End file.
